paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentry Gun
"Erecting a sentry!" :- Soviet MCV engineer Tactical Analysis *'Guard Duty': The Sentry Gun is a brick-and-mortar fortification used to defend hard points and vital areas. Armed with three KPV heavy machine guns, the sentry gunner can and will lay down an extraordinary amount of lead upon advancing enemies. *'Bullet Storm': Now only issued with Hollow Point rounds, the bullets bloom beyond recognition upon impact with their target. One bullet is more than capable of incapacitating a soldier, no matter where it hits. *'Reduced Penetration': The new Hollow Point rounds, though extremely devastating against soft targets, lack the armour penetration of the original Armour Piercing-Incendiary rounds. Needless to say, it will have a much tougher time against armoured vehicles. *'Turtling': By constructing a Super Reactor and gaining heightened clearance levels, Soviet commanders can upgrade Sentry Guns with a deployable armour shell, a light mortar and a higher power primary armament after upgrades. Operational History WWI The Sentry Gun is one of the oldest and most effective defences the Soviet Union possesses. It was born in the trenches of the World War One, when cavalry still reigned supreme and Russia was a monarchy. During the war, defence positions were set up at the battlefront, one every 15 metres, each armed with three fearsome heavy machine guns and manned by over 5 people. The Sentry Post, as it was called back then, was capable of ripping through entire formations of advancing infantry. It was so effective, it even inspired the recruitment slogans to adopt the maxim, "Man a sentry! Defend Russia!" WWII World War Two was a whole new world for the Sentry Post. With the large battalions of tanks rolling at them, the Sentry Post proved old and obsolete. Tank commanders simply laughed as the small bullets bounced off their armour before proceeding to crush the Sentry Post, sandbag, heavy machine guns, men and all. It was obvious the Soviets needed an upgrade. The Sentry Post was relegated to the far reaches of the Earth, where the worst enemy it will face is malaria, diseases and a few men armed with axes and pistols, or so they thought. Before the Flak Trooper Program was born, men were often sent here to be punished if they proved hard to track in the gulag. The convicts spent their time chained to their posts, visited only once a week by a conscript on a bike who provided them with their weekly rations. Even at these remote outposts, the convicts were still expected to contribute to Russia's war efforts. Each outpost was expected to produce 500 bricks a week, along with 100 kilos of cement, all from a simple dirt press and a few pots and sticks. Little did they know, that this was the start of something incredible. One outpost, OP342928, to be exact was attacked by an Allied Beagle in the jungles of Vietnam. Somehow, the conscripts were able to erect a brick barricade from the bricks they were supposed to produce as the Beagle made a dash for them. The Beagle hit the embankment and flipped over, allowing the convicts to kill the crew, although the details are spared. When the news reached Soviet High Command, the convicts were released and each awarded with the Order of the Red Star. Sentry Posts, now renamed Sentry Guns started reappearing in the frontlines. WWIII By WWIII, the Sentry Gun had evolved into a much smaller, more compact form. A 360-degree turning mount was surrounded by brick and mortar, then given three heavy machine guns and manned by only one Conscript. Even so, the Sentry Gun continues to impress and conscripts that have been promoted to Sentry Gun duty constantly tabulate score charts to compare their kills. The current record goes to late Comrade Sergeant Pyotr Gorbachyov with 45 kills, among which were three IFVs, two Riptides and one foolish Mirage Tank that thought the common Russian sentry wouldn't react when a certain tree appeared to be closer each time he looked at it. During his last stand defending a base (during the first test of the Athena Cannon), a beam of light struck him from the sky, incinerating him and the entire Sentry Gun. He was then awarded the Order of the Red Star posthumously. Sentry Guns are now a common sight in the Soviet Union, and serve a huge role in protecting Mother Russia and its citizens from harm. Post-War Soviet analysis showed that a API 14.5mm bullet will continue through a human target without imparting its full kinetic energy. This is considered wasteful, since it means that the remaining energy of the round is expended on the ground. Therefore, Sentry Guns are all issued with new hollow point rounds that solve this problem. However, despite having more stopping power against infantry, these rounds lack penetration and are considerably less effective against armoured and/or hardened targets. The changes have led to complaints from experienced sentry gunners who claim that the sheer size and velocity of a 14.5mm round will incapacitate any soldier, no matter what ammunition is used, which in turn has led to an increased number of penal workers in the mud pits. A far better received modification to the Soviet Sentry Gun was the addition of reactive armour coats similar to the ones on the Ore Collector. Use of the coat is discouraged, as it prevents the Sentry Gun from performing its duty of defending the base. This reactive coat is functionally identical to the one on the Ore Collector. In addition, Sentry Gun crews have been issued with a repair kit. Under the safety of their armoured shell, Sentry Gun crews can use this repair kit, along with the supply of bricks and cement that is always nearby, to repair any damage to the Sentry Gun. Just the Stats Category:Buildings Category:Units Originating from the Soviet Union